Converged infrastructure typically includes the packaging of multiple information technology (IT) components into a single, optimized computing solution. For example, IT organizations may use converged infrastructure or other such techniques to centralize the management of IT resources, consolidate systems, increase resource utilization rates, and lower costs. Converged infrastructure and other such techniques may be used to provide customers with the ability to implement scale-up. For example, processors may be used to integrate functions of components such as memory controllers and input/output (I/O) bridges, and to interconnect the functionality of these components using high speed links. In order to achieve the fabric bandwidths needed for applications, the bit rates of such high speed links used with processors continue to increase. These bit rates and other factors can impact scalability of solutions related to the foregoing aspects.